overlord_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sue Cash
Introduction Sue Cash is a member of Hawkwood Estate, a guild from YGGDRASIL. To put it plainly he is a Player. Sue Cash was one among the five members of the Guild Hawkwood Estate who were playing at the time of the game shut down. He is also considered to be the Guild Master of Hawkwood Eastate, though according the the lore of the Guild he is actually a administrator. The Leader of Hawkwood Estate is the Npc Madame Hawkwood. However she defers matters of the Estate into the hands of the Hawkwood Round Table which was the name the players gave themselves. Once they reach the New World this all begins to change. Personality Sue Cash is a Blood Knight. In the world before it was a game he would often fight with other guilds and players as a mercenary and take on boss level monsters by himself just to test his metal. Even after the game became real Sue never lost his lust for battle. As matters of facts go it got worse. The thrill of actual battle gives him a rush like never before. As a boy Sue always wanted to be a knight and fight battles with the blade. Being born in the modern times prevented him from ever becoming such. Now that he exist in this new world Sue sees this as a opportunity to live out that dream. It should be noted that Sue has the morals of a Modern Christian. He does not kill people for simply pissing him off, nor does he take pleasure in the suffering of others. He only kiss people when they are a threat to Himself, Others, and the general safety of Hawkwood Estate or whatever he has been tasked to protect. Before entering into battle he always gives his opponent a chance to retreat, unless he is ambushed and is forced to fight on the fly. This retreat rule even applies to dimi-humans and monsters. As far as Sue is concerned all living things are equal. He does not see humans as anything special above other sentient creatures. Normally Sue Cash is a respectable person, but he will not abide being talk down to. If a person continues to talk down to him after he has given them a warning he will simply walk away. He has lost many a job because of this, but his own personal honor and self worth prevents him from taking it. It should be noted that if someone follows him and continues to press the matter he will use force to separate them. He will never go so far as to injure or kill someone unless they try to do so to him or somebody in his sight. Sue Cash is of African American descent. As a result Sue Cash has very strong feelings about slavery. He will not abide by slavers. Slavers get one chance to walk away out of a situation alive. When Sue first meets a slaver he will tell them to let the slaves go or they will taste his blade. That is a slavers only chance to come out of a encounter with him still alive. Any who refuse are immediately cut down and there slaves escorted back to Hawkwood Estate and given refuge inside of his personal home, The Cash Shop. Abilities and Powers Classes * Racial Classes (Level: NONE) ** NONE * Job Classes (Level: 100) ** Fighter (Level: 15) *** Sword Master (Level: 10) **** Sword Singer '(''Level: '''5) * Evil Slayer '(''Level: '''15) ** Crusader(Level: 10) *** Templar '(''Level: '''10) * Mercenary '(''Level: '''15) ** Champion (Level: 10) *** Hero (Level: 10) 'Active Skills' *'Way of The Sword' - (10/ Day) Removes Enemy resistances to slash damage and adds vulnerablity to slash damage *'Titan Strength '- Augments Strength to the third power. *'Quick Step' - Allow warrior to quickly side step a attack. *'Quick Blade '- A skill that causes the warriors to vanish and then attack with seven super fast slashes. The warrior moves so fast they seem almost as a blur. *'Uncanny Slash '-(3/Day) A sword slash so fast that it is almost instant *'Blade of Justice '- (7/ Day) Weapon does damage equal to the Negative Karma level of the target. Attacks bypasses armor and defenseive boosts. *'Lightning Blade '- Regular Attacks do Lightning damge *'Thunder Strike-' A powerful sword skill that calls down lightning onto the blade. The Ligtning can then be used to deliver one powerful attack or be shot out as flying slashes. *'Thunder Lance' - A powerful Lunge attack that moves at the speed of lightning. *'Magic Breaker '- (4/ Day) A powerful skill that absorbs the force of a magic attack and sends it back at the user in the form of a physcial shockwave. *'Bulwark ' - user takes no damage for 5 sec, but can not move for 10 sec *'Vengence '- ( 5/ Day) User deals double damage they received from previous attack *'Coutner Strike -' User counters a incoming attack and delivers one twice as hard *'Sun Blade '- user strikes with such speed and power that there weapon catches on fire. The user deals five wide and powerful sword slashes that can hit an entire row of targets. *'Dragon Fang' - ( 1/ Hour) A warrior skill on equal level of a Super Tier Magic spell. The Dragon Fang is a powerful sword slash that unleashes a raging tornado of flames. The firestorm created as a result is hot enough to smelt Celestial Uranium. Once the skill has been used it can not be used again for another hour. Nor can the user use any other Super tier skills for a hour. *'Heart of the Sword'- (1/ Hour) Heart of the Sword is a sword skill that negates resistances to slash damage and armor defense. The skill delivers seven sword slashes all at once. However as a result Once the skill has been used it can not be used again for another hour. Nor can the user use any other Super tier skills for a hour. *'Dimensional Blade '- All attacks can strike on both the physical and Astral plane *'Radiant Dawn '- A Sword attack that can be charged. The attack releases a powerful sword beam that can be swung downward or stabbed forward like a lance. The Longer the charge the more powerful the attack. It is possible to reach full power immediately, but in order to do that the user must offer up 10% of there Health to do it. *'Skill Chain' - A powerful Skill that allows the User to Chain together none conflicting Skills. A example would be chaining Magic Breaker with Way of the Sword. This new Chained Skill will absorb the force of a magical attack and then send it back with a powerful attack that not only removes the enemies resistance to slashing damage, but gives them a vulnerability to it as well. *'Disarming Strike V '- A powerful strike that will disarm all enemies below level 80 without fail even bypassing Immunity. Targets above level 80 have a high chance of being disarmed unless they have Immunity. *'Dragon Maelstrom'- A powerful attack that creates a A Tornado that hits the entire area. It deals slashing and wind damage. *'Thunder Cry' - A sword skill that calls Lightning down from the heavens and strikes the user. The Lightning is then amplified and radiates out from the user in every direction. After the attack the user's attacks become Electric Charged for 5 minutes and they have a speed boost for 10 Minutes. However after the 10 Minute speed boost the user becomes slower for 2 Minutes. *'Sword Song '- Sword Song is a sword skill that cuts the very atoms in the air. The skill then takes the explosive release of energy and directs it at ones opponent in a fearsome forward shooting stab or a swinging slash. The damage from the attack counts as Nuclear Elemental. 'Passive Skills' *Action Surge Level V - Speed of Attacks increases 5X Normal Speed. *High Tier Physical Immunity III - Creatures below level 60 can not hurt him with physcial attacks *Edge Mastery V - Chance of a Critical attack increases by 50% *Blood Edge - All attacks cause bleed damage *The Face of Evil - user takes less damage from Evil creatures equal to there Karma level divided by 10. *Fearsome Hatred - Immunde to Mind Control and Charm *Righteous Furry - Adds additional damage to attack value based on Negative Karma level *Crusader's Valor - Immune to Physical Penalty *Lion Heart - Immune to Fear, Panic, Confusion, or Dispair *Heroic Spirit - Immune to Death and changes race to Immortal *Warrior's Spirit - Battle healing, *Pillage - user always finds gold coins on defeated targets *Warriors Grace - Can not be proned or unbalanced. History Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Fighter Category:Warrior Category:Players Category:Player Character Category:Human Category:Male Category:Hawkwood Estate Category:Characters Category:YGGDRASIL Characters